Starcraft: The Compatible
by kelerchian
Summary: FC Sergeant Harrier Henning, a sniper of the Truitt Fleet, must face a hard situation after saving a suspicious yet odd greenhorn from near death experience, a group of troubled elite squads, and a short-love of his life.
1. Chapter 1: Candidate

**UPDATE: 14/04/2013**

**Chapter 1-3 will be looking awful since I'm working on them just a few week before the final exam. When we realize it is less than a week and teachers start saying goodbyes, well then EVERYBODY LOSES THEIR MIND. (joker style)**

**So consider the first three chapter THE alpha stage of my story. The fourth one will be better. :D**

All the major countries all over the world will be joining one united organization called the UED (United Earth Directorate), but some minor countries which now wasn't considered as countries anymore such as Red Shark clan was against the idea of uniting the earth. Most of the people all over the world saw them uncivilized.

Those uncivilized clan still had some supporter, "people" you might say. They were all included in their military campaign like they were the right one. Radical. Racist. Hard-headed. At least that was what people say about them. They got a heavy arsenals only God knows where they got them. Red Shark had at least one nuclear warhead ready for launch. And that was enough threatening shit.

Year 2101. It was in the middle of European Suburb in an area which used to be Russia. An unnamed area. There are a village at the intersection of major roads. The heavily militarized Red Shark clan resided there, patrolling with gauss automatic rifle XC-10As on their hands which were a pretty expensive experimental rifle back then at 2101.

Three snipers and a spotter in ghillie suits (a camouflage pieces worn by snipers) are lying low in the forest on the hill about a half clicks (kilometres) south east of the RS' unnamed village, across the corn field. The spotter observed the militias through the rangefinder binocular.

"I see three motherfuckers inside the bunker, five is on foot, patrolling. At least three pickups with machineguns or launchers. Missile soldiers, three. I don't see any snipers but there might be some in the bunker. They have basement. Tanks maybe." Sergeant Muller, the typical black guy Spotter said in a typical deep accent.

The sniper-team leader, Lt. Stuckmore the childish bearded old man, was having fun aiming people's head on his scope. Sierra-two, Sgt. James, second sniper was eating bread he brought without remorse or other sense of responsibility or so it seemed. Sierra three, FC Sergeant Harrier Henning looked at his watch, and then he reached the radio on his belt.

"Sierra's at position, uh... Shite-Hole. And it seemed we're ahead of time. This is 1730 hour. May I ask something, Commander?" He said on the radio.

The Shite-Hole was a designation for the unnamed village by the assault team leader, Lt. Alexander Humitter, who was so close to the commander, so that the commander approved it without second thought, or at least the last ¼ out of 4/4 thought.

"Make it quick!" Said the Commander from the radio.

"Why don't we get any air support, sir?"

"AA's (Anti air) too heavy. We can only rely to the satellite intel right now. You ready to strike?"

That time there was a bit of doubt in Henning. It seemed to him that there wasn't enough intel on the area north of Red Shark's Shite-Hole. They would be striking from south. All they got was a single camera from satellite and it was not complete at all. It seemed like a suicide.

"Phew-phew-phew." Lt. Stuckmore murmured.

"Speaking of being ready, I'm not sure about the situation right now sir. I'm ready technically. If eating bread crumbs and phew-phew-phew is considered ready. We're totally ready, sir."

"Deploy smoke wall."

Smoke grenades fell in a line formation a hundred metres south of Shite-Hole, creating a wall of thick smoke three hundred metres long. The militias panicked. They started running behind the sandbags, but it was too late as three of them was already struck by bullets from the forest.

The militias were shooting ruthlessly into the smoke. The bullets just flew through the smoke. Then there was clanking and humming sound. Then six Oxheads jumped out of the smokes heroically.

Oxheads is a standard military semi armored automobile since 2089. It is six wheeled Humvee like car. It has accelerate 0-100 mph in 6 seconds. It has top speed 298 mph despite its big size. Its off-road performance is almost equal to its on-road. An antipenetrating armor made from plastic polymer and titanium span from the hood to the top of the vehicle, preventing the death without obscuring the sight of the driver. It can only load five military personels, in the favor of fixed machinegun on the side of the hood.

* * *

"So what went wrong?" asked the commander.

Commander Damian Truitt the cold and the still half unconscious First Class Sergeant Harrier Henning was sitting face to face inside the interrogation room. It was pretty dark. The lamp was blipping as the generator knocks every six seconds or so. People was watching from the one sided mirror. Henning couldn't see them, but he could feel them.

"It was a counter ambush. They had tanks underground. New model, fixable, elevatable."

* * *

It was getting dark. About half past six. As reinforcement kept coming from north.

"it's a counter ambush!" Lt. Stuckmore pointed at the north. From under the ground, new model tanks, that was made from stolen blueprint which was a great controversy years ago, emerged. Then it rose like it was being pushed from the underworld. It elevated and looked bigger than it was when it first risen from the ground. The turret got red. Then it shot its first round of 120mm cannon, blowing a house to pieces.

"Shit! Big motherfuckers coming up north!" Henning shouted on the radio. There were no response. There were no static. There were nothing. It didn't sound anything working. It might be the tank's bullet's EMP. It might be shock bullet.

Village was getting more dark orange. It was somehow abnormally dark, even when it was engulfed in flames. People were crisped, both the militias and the soldiers. It was raining bullets, and thunderous sound pollution of the rifles and tanks. The assault and heavy team were pinned down in the middle of the village. The bunker was half the integrity and it was getting thinner and thinner. Sandbags were no more. Tanks cannon destroyed half of the village. Worst part of all was that the stars were not visible anymore. It looked like hell.

* * *

"I still don't believe what you said. The radio weren't working?" asked the Commander.

"No. It wasn't." Answered Henning half passed out.

"When you came back here, we took all you gear. And it was fine like new." Commander said, "you must be hallucinating. After this you will be escorted to the clinic. They will examine you thoroughly."

"Would you hear me one more time?"

"Go on."

* * *

"Requesting permission to go down there." Henning asked Lt. Stuckmore.

"You're not going there, son. You're not gonna make it." He replied.

"We're not leaving them dead." Henning insisted.

"We're fucked, Henning. Look at 2." Muller said before continuing treating Sgt. James who had just been hit by a stray bullet. He was moaning and screaming. The bullet struck deep from the top of his shoulder, penetrating near the lungs. He was bleeding really bad.

Henning looked at Stuckmore in the eyes. Then he proceed to jumped and slid down the hill. He ran across the cornfield, into the darkness, into the orange climaxish war zone. He shot through three militias, quickly and silent like a ninja. He ran undetected.

The other two guy on the forest understood. They kept shooting at the militias that kept coming with trucks and pickups. The number of line man in the village was cut shorter and shorter by bullets and the tank's cannon. And that was the time Henning came and slid to the back of the bunker wall. He sat side by side with the team leader, Lt. Humitter who was reloading his revolver.

"We should retreat!" Henning shouted, but the voice was so loud so that Humitter couldn't hear anything.

"What?" he replied while blindfiring at the enemy's direction. Six bullets, then he reloaded again.

"We should retreat, Lieutenant!" Henning shouted.

"Ok, take my squad-" A bullet flew straight through his head before he could finish his words. His brain splattered on the ground.

Beside the corpse, a rifleman was out of his morale. He covered his head behind the remaining walls that were still intact.

"Shit! No! Fuck!" He swore the whole time, scared shitless. His rifle was thrown far from him. About two metres away.

The bullet storm was getting heavier. The bunker's wall was getting thinner. The vanadium couldn't hold it anymore. Henning noticed it and he made a decision.

"Hey! Hey! What's your name, private?" Henning asked the scared rifleman.

"Pierce," He was trembling.

"You'll get out of here in a minute. Take all your friend you could get, and when I give the mark, you run. You can't be seen, but you can't be slow either, or the spotlights would catch you in a few milliseconds. You guys got to disperse to minimize casualty, got it? Give the other a sign."

Pierce nodded, although hesitated, then he proceed to gave as many people code as he can to run away from the war zone.

They were getting ready for it. Then suddenly the tank's turret turned to the forest where the snipers were. Time went slo mo to the Sierra team. As the turret stopped rotating, and swaying a little, the whole life of Sierra team flashed before their eyes. Then those vision stopped as they looked at the black deep hole of the turret. It went redder and redder. They could only pray. Than it blew off. The entire hill were reformed, reshaped.

The death of the Team reflected on Henning's watery eyes, but that was no time for mourning he thought.

"NOW!" he shouted.

Pierce's squad ran south into the darkness as they got barraged by unaimed bullet from the uncivilized militias. Some made it into the darkness, some made it into the heaven. Some left on the battle field shooting at the enemies, hoping that their friend would made it. Meanwhile, Henning was driven mad at the death of his team-mate. He picked Humitter's old gauss rifle. And started his frenzy toward the militias.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, life was taken by a single hand with an old nearly jammed gauss rifle in less than a minute. It only took twenty two bullets. He knew that he didn't have any bullet left. He pulled his sniper rifle from his back, aimed for the joint of the tank's elevator feet. He took a shot, but he missed. And at the same time he took a shot on his left thigh and fell on the ground.

* * *

"It hadn't ended there. I thought it was the end, it was the worse. And I've never been so wrong." Henning said.

The commander started to doubt this point of the story as his story got stranger.

"The sky went darker, and more purple. Which was odd. There were whispers. And they fell. Those monsters. Those monsters ripped the tank. They destroyed them. Killed them all. I crawled through the field as I couldn't... I just hoped that it didn't chase me. They screamed and bleed. I saw up the sky. It was a huge living vessel. I couldn't have imagined it before I see it myself. It has multiple tails protruding from its back and its sides. The birds were falling around me, dead, mutilated. I heard whispers, it said..."

"I don't believe anything you say at this point. We don't SEE something 'purple' when we scoured the area this morning. I would choose to believe the next part of the story. And that's when you came back here."

* * *

Midday. The sun was strong. Two soldier were guarding the perimeter gate of the HQ.

"Is it true that the squad didn't come back last night?"

"Maybe, I heard a cannon. They didn't bring any cannon with them, did they?"

"What's that?"

One of the guard saw a man walking limp, dragging his left leg, on the horizon covered in fatamorgana. He wore a bloody torn ghillie suit. He walked emotionless.

"That's one of the guy! Medic! MEEEDIIIIC!" That two guy ran to him. They helped him, supported his arms on their soldier. And it was the end of the nightmare. At least his own nightmare. Only the start of the chain event that will happen to the terran (human) that would have the impact on the balance of the whole universe itself.

* * *

"Take him to the clinic. He's passed out again."

"Careful."


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue Maybe?

**If you're reading these then I'm probably still be alive and have done chapter 3. One review and 50 viewers are enough motivation for me to continue. And whoa. Writing a story is fun, but also a pain in the ass. Not because I'm out of imagination. I'm out of words. I got to look at thesaurus every minute. And it is worse when you feel you get stuck writing a thing out of your mind, especially when I'm planning to make an epic crossover.**

**Thanks to the readers though for the motivation. Hope you can enjoy my story despite of the messy movie-script like writing.**

"Wakey-wakey. Sergeant Henning." Said a lovely voiced girl.

In a clinic room. On a bed. Blurry. It was a blonde girl with a shoulder long wavy hair. on a white ceiling background.

"Do NOT disturb the soldiers Miss Gleaves. You're making a trouble on the first day." A high pitched voice of Mrs. Bertino the head nurse echoes through the hallway.

"The commander needs him in a half hour. I'm just doing my job." She said, followed by a whispery murmur, "Bitch."

Henning smiled as he pulled his body from bed to the leaning-on-to-the-mattress-head position.

"Is it always this noisy?" asked him.

"What? You've never been in here before?" said the Miss Gleaves while preparing Henning's breakfast on the table next to the bed. Her tiny face was so stunning. Her movement, her curves. Her blue eyes that fit so perfectly on her face. That free-impulsive behaviour of hers. Her sole existense simply amazed him in every aspect.

He looked at her small tattoo on her left arm. It is Buffalo Breaker, a near metal alternative rock band that he's fond of.

"Do you like Buffalo Breaker?" Henning asked.

She then strutted out, didn't say a thing, leaving Henning in an awe.

It was a normal early morning in a military camp clinic. Words of orders and sounds of soldier marching, supply trucks revving, that ordinary boring stuff. He grabbed the bowl next to him and looked at it.

Before he could open the plastic covering, Miss Gleaves suddenly bobbed up her head on the door.

"I almost forgot, that guy you saved..."

Henning stared at her while she was looking up at the ceiling trying to remember the name.

"Private Pierce, he said thanks."

Then she disappeared again before he could said anything.

* * *

"Sup, Commander?" Henning said, walking out of the clinic, squinting his eyes at the sunrise. Commander's been waiting there, staring at the sunrise, wearing his old aviator glasses. He seemed to have an important matter to be visiting a soldier in a clinic.

"Had a good night?" He asked impassionately.

"I passed out, alright. Let's keep the small talk. You're busy, I'm tired. What do you need?" Henning said.

"Follow me!"

They walked to the HQ building.

Yes. They have a movable building in 2101. It is enormous. It could even store tanks and aircrafts. It is very large, about 300x300 meters. It could lift off and jets on the sky and land to where it is needed to be. It's pretty cool, except when you're under it when it lands.

To the office. An exclusive blue-themed luxury office. It has an air conditioner. Commander sat behind the desk.

"Sit down."

Henning sat down.

When Commander Truitt invited you to be in his office, it is serious.

"Ok, Henning. The Shite-hole was massacred, we went around this morning. No sign of enemies. Our people died, your team was incinerated. I'm sorry." Commander stood up and pulled a screen.

The projector turned on. On it was a picture slide show from the village.

Corpses everywhere, but unlike what Henning said. There weren't any sign of man being ripped of by claws, no traces of unnatural blood, no whatever purplish things.

"We took the bodies this morning. It seemed that there was acid liquid and a spike on one of the uniforms. That and only that supports your statements about the aliens." Commander said.

"I was just telling what I think I saw." Henning looked at his fingers tapping on the desk.

"Well, but it could explain the whole thing. It was too out of place to be ignored." Commander reluctantly said, "If what you said was true. It won't go nice."

* * *

The next day. A black bald private soldier swaggers on the clinic hall to the cafetaria, smiling and winking to every female (nurses, soldiers, medic squads, OGs). Biting his lips. He then looked at Henning sitting on a table sipping his warm nice coffee.

He looked at Henning and quickly jump onto a seat in front of Henning.

"Hey, hey. Thanks for the other night. Umm. You gave me a free passage to here." He said.

Henning tried to recall.

"It's me, Pierce." Pierce reminded him.

"Oh, right."

"And I'm sorry about your squad..." Pierce started to annoy him.

"Isn't it too early to get excited at every fucking thing you meet?" Henning tried to get away from the conversation. He felt a little sensitive about the death of his squad and it was enough.

Pierce looked back at Mrs Bertino and she waved at him flirtily.

"Did you just flirted with that woman?" Henning asked curiously.

"Yeeah... did I?" He confused himself.

"Yes. And that is the most fucked up phenomenon I've ever seen in my entire life." He smirked and giggled.

The fat Mrs Bertino was really joyful. She smiled. Pierce looked back, disgusted.

"I'm really fucked in the head, am I?"

* * *

13.14.

Clinic room.

Miss Gleaves and Henning sat face to face on the clinic bed, cards between them and on their hands. A little bit unethical for two people who just met a day before. No poker face were included because it wasn't poker and all they could do only laugh all day long.

"So he was unarguably the most hilarious motherfucker I've ever met. Seriously. You should met him." Henning talked about Private Henry Pierce while throwing some cards on the bed. "This morning, you know, he was wandering around the vehicle section..."

She watched every word coming out of him with those gorgeous eyes. Her smile was so beautiful. Her lips was bright red, and her fangs was a little sharper and longer than most people which made her look cute.

"He was walking so awfully normal." A small laugh escaped his face, "Then he stepped on his another foot and he fell down face first." Henning accentuated the last words.

Both laughed so hard that the bed started to creak, until both had some difficulties in breathing.

"And don't call me Miss Gleaves. It's just an alias." Miss Gleaves said.

"So...?"

"Jennifer, Jenny. Whichever." Miss Gleaves threw a card on the bed.

"Jenny. Right. So, why an alias?"

"I don't believe in most of the people, I made an alias so that people couldn't trace me or anything."

"You watch too much TV."

Note: From now on we're calling her Jenny

Mrs Bertino showed in front of the room and yelled at Jenny,

"Miss Gleaves, you are on your break time" Jenny faced Mrs Bertino as she started to lecture her "You should not be here unless you are willing to be put into a disciplinary action. Do not disturb the patient!"

Henning saw Jenny's face turning annoyed.

"I'm not..." before Jenny could finish the sentence.

"She's my visitor Mrs Bertino." Henning interrupted, "She's a relative of a relative."

He knew that she was the newest nurse in here so it could be a good excuse for her being here. Both knew that she hadn't made a single friend in the Nurse Section. It was actually because she was too much competitively attractive amongst the female nurses. She was also really impulsive, quick, but impulsive so that her action could often made things went wrong.

"Good afternoon Mrs Bertino!" Jenny mockingly said to Mrs Bertino as she walked away so unbelievably slow, dragging her fats like slugs.

"Is she always like a fat toad?" Henning asked. Both giggles.

"No. A hippopotamus." Jenny said. And the excessive laugh came again.

* * *

Sniper tower. 18.12

A greenhorn spotter was doing his duty guarding the HQ site to the north. Binoculars on his left hand, a cup of coffee on his right hand. He was so determined to do such duty. Didn't even sat down for more than one and a half hour. It actually had a fixed bench on both side of the Sniper tower.

The spotter looked pretty nervous though as two people were having some odd conversation. One was the respectable First Class Sergeant Henning smoking a cigar. One was the other survivor Private Henry Pierce eating crackers.

"You did bang her, didn't you?" Pierce asked about Jenny.

"No, why should I?"

"You literally are the most perfect couple I've ever seen." Said Pierce excitedly. Eyes wide open. White teeth shine.

"We just met yesterday."

"You two sitting on a bed. Those are totally a thing a couple do."

"We're playing cards man. We could find a chair." He said, not realizing how intimate they were. To Henning, a girl and a boy that close doesn't matter. "It wasn't anything sexual. Moreover, it is against the rule. I'm a good fucking soldier."

Pierce stared at him. Lifting his eyebrows several time. Convincing him by eye which he didn't really care.

"You totally should bang her."

Brief silent moment. Relief moment for the poor greenhorn spotter. Of course everybody knew who they were talking about, including the spotter. The new star of the Truitt fleet.

"Did you miss that Hummiter?" Henning asked.

"Nah, man. I barely knew here. Got transferred last week before we went here. They said it was my sprinting velocity." Said Price with a distorted cracker chewing voice.

"Damn, it's racist. You look like Usain Bolt."

"Who's that?"

"Forget it."

Pierce looked at the spotter, curious.

"Hey boy." Henning called the spotter, "boy. You alright?"

The spotter, without turning his head at all, said

"Yes sir! I'm doing my duty with my best, sir!"

"He's alright." Henning told Pierce, seeing him a little concerned about the nervous spotter.

"What about you? I mean, having to part with the other." Pierce asked about the death of his teammate.

"I don't really relate well to them. They're like business partners to me. But, well, I've been five years with them and I feel losing a little things. It's a shame though losing some good soldiers." Henning said.

Pierce noticed something on Henning's upturned left hand which was resting on his knee. There was some dust floating on it.

"Shit!" He swore, jumped back. Eyes and mouth opened wide.

"What?" Henning was surprised also, but by Pierce. The floating dust fell on his hand.

"How did you do that?" Pierce was terribly surprised.

"Do what?" And Henning didn't understand a thing.

Pierce gave a sign to Henning that it was not a safe place to talk about that because of the nervous spotter.

"Um... Let's get something to eat." Pierce said.

Pierce and Henning jumped off the tower, and walked to the HQ lounge. Meanwhile the spotter got relieved of the oddly private conversation, the Commander-Field Officer Damian Truitt was busy contacting The General, and Jenny was again alone in her room playing a handheld game while thinking about Henning.


	3. Chapter 3: PsiHunters

**Ok, here is chapter 3 and the last chapter in the 'alpha stage'. Thanks for the views and reviews, much appreciated. Hope you enjoy my writings.**

**Update: Notice, Look at chapter 1.**

"So telekinesis, huh? Care to explain again?" Henning asked.

"Telekinesis, psychokinesis, magic. My mom's used to tell me those things. People always thought that she's crazy, though, for her obsession onto those things." Pierce explained, "It is when people levitate, move, change the shape of an object, with their mind. I saw you creating a vortex of dust over your palm." Pierce explained.

"So, you're saying that I could lift dust?"

"Damn right."

"But... but... a fucking dust? That's nothing compared to people lifting cars with their mind on TV."

"This is reality, man. This is reality."

"You better not shitting with me. Cause I'm fucking excited."

Somewhere on Earth. Underground Science Facility.

It was in a rather busy underground soon to be UED's military technology development. A geeky scientist led a tour group of seven best of the best marines. His name is Dr Hermann as written on the name tag. Amongst them was an old man with a thick moustache and beard and a heavy-build body, General Dominic Tom, who looked like more of a metalhead than a soldier.

The other were Trent Cougar, the blonde douchebag; Krishna, his friend, Asian douchebag; Layla Criss, sniper specialist; John B, the demolition specialist; and Michael "Speedometer" the wheelman.

Dr. Hermann stopped in front of a veiled bulky looking armor.

"Let me introduce you the Pressurized Power Suit prototype a.k.a assault armor," Dr. Hermann unveiled the suit. All eyes on it.

It stood proudly in front of the marines, ready to be brought to battle any time. It is slightly blue gray. It seemed to be thicker on the abdomen part. It has lighting on both sides of the helmet. The helmet itself is attached to the shoulder. It has a a filter-shaped, car-exhaust thingy on the collar bone part of the suit. Thick grey metals covered the shoulder and the knee caps.

Hermann continued,

"A new born generation of military armored infantry combat. The main body is constructed of microlattice and titanium, and inconel for the joint. leather and cotton for the inside. It has a..."

"It is made for human, isn't it?" General Tom intimidatingly cut in.

"Yes, it is indeed." Hermann answered nervously.

"Why are the arm so long?" General Tom asked. Cougar and Krishna chuckled realizing that the suit looked like a gorilla.

"It is adjustable. There are hand extension inside considering that human fingers are too big to be covered each, but too important to be covered as a whole. May we continue gentlemen... and ladies?" Hermann asked again. This time all the the soldier glared at him, rendering him more nervous even more.

He than struggled to lift up the arm of the armor and place it on a levitating pedestal.

Cougar whispered to Krishna.

"Did he even lift?"

Then both disturbingly chuckled.

"So," Hermann slid a piece of plate on the lower arm part, revealing a tablet like touch screen, "It has its personal computer that supports network as long as there is a communication satellite or something similar."

Krishna whispered to Cougar,

"To infinity and beyond!"

Both chuckled even louder, slapping their knees, until General Tom reminded him,

"Pay respect, boys."

"Got it, General." Cougar was still holding his laugh.

"So, in general, what are the features?." John B, the most friendly guy in the group asked.

"First, it protects the wearer from bullets, chemical compounds, and nuclear fallout, for a certain degree. It has suit integrity information in the computer. Second, it has adjustable conditioner. Means it could fit the atmosphere inside to the wearer's need. It could also contain water in its chest part so that the wearer could drink inside the helmet. There's a pop out filtering straw. Inventory on the belt and backpack along with the conditioner."

That time Speedometer was already asleep under his sunglasses, face straight to the presentation, a slight smile, but sound asleep. There was a slight snort.

Layla observed another suit being made.

"What's that?" She asked Hermann.

"That is hostile environment suit. For miners and civilians. Polymer. A cheap one." Hermann fixing his glasses.

"You should add a cloaking device in it. Some day it'll do something good than this big ass gorilla. You could even see it from miles." Layla critic.

"That's enough boys. Let's continue." General Tom said.

Russia, 08.50.

Truitt's fleet were packing up. Vehicles were being stored in the hangar of the HQ building. People were getting inside the building. Fences and tents were being compacted and towed to the garage.

It finally lifts off and flew, accompanied by some combat helicopters.

Commander Damian Truitt stood proudly and with the happy face he bear,

"Soldiers. Nurses. Operators. All of the crew. I feel so proud today," Everybody listened at his charismatic speech, "We all have won today, although some died in the process, who are heroes. Some survived a hero too..."

Library, rather noisy

"Come on, you can do it! You must do it!" cheered Pierce.

Henning was sitting at the table. He was struggling to move a book with his mind. Pierce and Jenny were watching, focused more than Henning himself.

"Fuck it!" Henning gave up, banging the table with his hands. People in the library noticed him a while, but soon ignore him.

"Ah, I'm thirsty. You want some drink?" Jenny asked.

"Yup." Both answered in sync.

"OK, six cola." She dashed out of the library.

"What a nice ass," Pierce stared at Jenny as she goes, then back to the conversation, "It must be with spontaneous, no need for excessive concentration? That's what my mom said" said Pierce.

"People couldn't just lift a book by accident." Henning sounded mad.

"Have you ever been so mad so that it would change your mindset?" Pierce asked.

"Just now."

"That's it. Emotion. It should be so extreme that it could motivate to move a book from this side of the table to the other."

Henning slid down the chair, making a strange posture. He seemed to be contemplating on something. Then he looked right at Jenny coming back to the library. She put some five cans on the table and opened one for herself. She sat down, closing her face to Henning's.

"Harrier." Jenny called in a faint tone, "How could you get so close to Damian?"

"I'm not close to him. I just talk casually to everybody."

"We won," Commander Truitt continued, "because we are not cowards. We fight to the end. A friend once said to me, it was unnecessary to fight evil. It is useless. "We win we become coals, we lost we become ashes." He said. But I know that evil must perish for peace to survive. Live long UED. Live humanity. Applause to us."

All clapped their hand, hugged each other, as they flew home.

Underground science facility.

Dr Hermann and General Tom walked inside a lab. It was poorly lighted. The door creaked like it was never oiled. There were rats inside cages piled up on the wall. Things were messed up in there. There were rat shits, work shits, government concern shits, etc.

"A century ago we had found that mice communicate through telepathy." Dr Hermann said. General Tom was listening, "Some reported that there are some people who could even burn other's brain crisp. Accidentally of course."

"What are you proposing?" General Tom asked.

"We don't know for sure what is it. But I would recommend that we put these people together and examine them. There are dangers of course, but we've already developed a block for the brainwaves." Dr Hermann pulled a shelf.

"Brainwave?"

"The rats emits enormous alpha waves. And it is the easiest kind of wave to block. They can be neutralized." Dr Hermann showed a document.

It showed a photo of a man with their eyes burnt from the inside. All the skin were red due to the sudden increase of the hormone production of the body. There was a note, that says 'Grayshore'.

**If you're curious and have question about the story, put it in review. I will give a little bit spoiler as long as it doesn't reveal too much. (+Review hehehehehe)**

**I'm also gonna upload chapter 4 as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4: Grayshore's Daily

6 months later. Grayshore City, North America, United States of America

The city was busy as always. Roads were so crowded. Cars honking everywhere nights and days. It was hot as hell at midday and still hot at midnight. People could die from pollution in downtown.

Yes, the earth was so full these days. You must line up to get food in some place. Even though they were restaurant, it resembles more like rationing than a business in demand. Government started disposing junks into space last year. In a half century, maybe we should tow an asteroid back to earth from the ring of Saturn or asteroid belt to get clean water.

Yet, seven floor above those grumpy drivers and pissed off pedestrians, two person didn't seem to care about anything at all.

They were in love, yes. They have air conditioner, absolutely.

It was Harrier Henning and Jenny watching TV together, cuddling on a bed inside Henning's apartment. The apartment was 6x6 metres, bathroom included. It was not large, but well decorated. Pretty artistic.

"Harrier, do you have a good movie?" Jenny asked. She loved action so,

"Yes if you don't mind a century old movies. Pulp Fiction or True Romance. The best I've ever watched."

Henning extended his hand, and he pulled an old disc from a shelf by his mind. Henning could do that now. All he need was just a little bit spontanity.

At evening, Jenny would have to go home to take care of her sick aunt. Henning would hang out with Pierce and other soldiers on a bar. By midnight, he came home. He was an somewhat artistic. He hung some painting he created on the wall, almost as good as international-classed famous painters. Sometimes at night he would sit in front of his computer and make some music score from a simple midi (computer voice).

One night he made a Buffalo Breaker song 'Fino Tempore' cover. A rather soft song equivalent to Avenged Sevenfold's Dear God. He made it more touching, adding some angel chores and orchestral instruments like violins, cello, contra-bass, brass, saxophone, etc.

The next morning Jenny would come. They listened together to it.

"...until the sun was blue, even death could not stop two souls that has become one." They sang together.

"I love you." Jenny said, and they kissed.

They spent their time together almost all day every day.

Pretty cheesy.

* * *

Diner, 19.30

It was hailing outside. Henning was sitting near a window, Pierce in front of him and Jenny was resting on his shoulder. Pierce stared at the rain all the time while waiting for the food to come.

"It's nice to see you, Henry. It's been long." Said Jenny. They never actually met since Jenny were usually so busy at night at the hospital, both taking care of her sick aunt and her night shift as a nurse.

"Yeah."

They both were staring at the rain for unknown reason. It seemed that they needed it. They needed to feel it. The darkness outside. The security inside a warm place while it is pouring chaotically outside.

A warm big burgers, shawarmas, milkshakes, pepsi. The food came, they ate.

"Henning." Called Pierce with a concerned tone, "You should be careful."

"From what?" asked Henning, chewing his burgers.

"The hunt."

The government had been hunting people with psychic abilities since Truitt fleet's come back. It seemed to be connected to Commander Truitt's report about the incident back at the Russia.

"How much have been taken?" asked Henning.

"They've got 24 people. Most of them resisted. Some gave themselves in. Some say they will be examined, treated fair. But I don't know. Human is corrupt." Pierce looked back at the rain as it gets heavier and gloomier, "I would rather run than being treated like nothing in there."

Jenny were staring blankly as the conversation concerned her more and more.

* * *

Apartment, midnight

Jenny and Henning cuddled all night long. Only cuddled. There were very little words as they contemplate what would they do in the future should Henning got caught. It was a silent night. The sky was clear, because she had spilt all the cloud that used to hide her in shyness.

"Babe." Jenny called. She sounded tired.

"Yeah?"

"Will you get caught?" Her cute teary eyes looked up at Henning.

Her small red lips and french nose made him smile.

"No I won't." He said as he slid down under the blanket, "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is Monday."

* * *

In Grayshore city, you can watch free news TV attached on a pole in the middle of the street from every pedestrian bridges. Some would sit on a bench at the bridge, watching the TV. Bums prefers to rest there too. At 4 until 6 there will be cartoons. At night it airs free half-decade-old box office films.

"The Psionic Disciplinary bills is to be signed by President Montahawk by tomorrow. The Psionic Disciplinary law will obligate any residential to register and crosscheck their citizen who have an ability or the potential to have an ability to use Psionic or Psychic power. Psionic users will be always under watch without disrupting neither daily activities nor privacy. It will be legalized due to the controversial nature of the previous program, the Wranglers Operation, which deliberately hunt psion users using military armed personnels, which is considered inhuman by some... ."

Still, the Wranglers hunted the Psionics with a more black operation like method. People talks about how they would, at night, walks around dressing as civilians, acting like civilians, detecting Psions with a concealed tools. They would later report to the Experiment Head Dr Hermann and General Tom to be processed further. Some were kidnapped. Some says they worked for the government joint black operation with the UED (UED wasn't legally exist, but it had had its own organization). They were disavowed, but not discontinued. They operated beyond the law, but under the government. Should they got caught, neither the government nor UED would not reason with for their safety. The job pays off though.

* * *

Henning walked the peds bridge at night, singing the refrain of his favorite song Buffalo Breaker's A human-angel. It's their first attempt to make a Electro-Progressive Rock song.

"Just go/you ho/who/never know/what it's like to feel/real human be/fore/like me/shitting everytime/shitting see me killed a girl/I see myself killed an old/man/see me/killed a man/Oh/ just go/you ho..."

The song seemed so shallow in the aspect of feeling. But once you pay attention at the lyric and all the background instruments all together, you'll know what did Buffalo Breaker meant.

Henning looked at the news TV.

"The UED proposal is on debate, whether it will be able to solve the population explosion crisis of the Earth by bringing humanity to extraterrestrial region or not. Seeing the UN cannot solve this major problem of the Earth..."said the News Anchor on the TV.

She/gave me one of those/kiss/on the lips/same as one/she gave to them with/money/and/things/people going and coming and fucking and she wasn't even trying to get away she's enjoying everything anything/

Crosshair on Henning.

Trigger's on finger.

"Eyes on target, awaiting your mark." Said a man in a modified, thinner Pressurized Power Suit.

Bang!

A man in a gray hoodie stepped between Henning and the shooter in a blink of eyes. Stopping the bullet mentally. Bouncing it off to the TV, cracking it.

Henning turned around to see the man in hoodie extended his arm at the shooter, throwing him to a wall. Than a spike protruded from the wall, trapping the man, and pulling him into the wall. Excessive amount of blood splattered.

"Run!" yelled the man in the hoodie with a distorted voice.

Henning ran away in horror, not knowing who's friend who's foe.

Another man in Pressurized Power Suit jumped down from top of a five stories high building onto the bridge. All the homeless ran away from the shooters. They started to shoot aimlessly at those two with a silenced gauss rifle, new variant which couldn't even have been identified by the US military.

Gun/in my hand/on your head/'nother inch/you're now dead/Oh/me/really hate to say/never ought to suffered as an angel/never suffer as an angel/never suffered/never/humans never rest.

Henning and the man in hoodie ran away as the shooters in Pressurized Power Suit catching them up at incredible speed. Rain poured so sudden, and so heavy. More shooters dropping down from rooftop. They reached to an open area near a water tunnel. The man with the hoodie lured the shooters into the tunnel. Shooters thought that Henning was not as dangerous, only a potential. Wrong alarm. Or maybe invaluable compared to the man in hoodie.

Never thought/I had to live as a man/I had to feel like a man/had to suffer as a man/God/take me with you/to your side I used to be I was your son I only didn't want to bow to the mankind you so loved.

He fought them all in the water tunnel. Some bullets were shots but the man in hoodie were too swift. He fought them all, summoning spikes from underneath, impaling the shooters. A shooter were still alive, bowing down. The man in hoodie bashed him with his gun twice.

Henning saw it all. Then a lightning struck, blinding him. As Henning regained his vision, the man had gone with the thunder. There were only dead man in PPS.

Just go/you ho/who/never know/what it's like to feel/real human be/fore/like me/shitting everytime/shitting see me killed a girl/I see myself killed an old/man/see me/killed a man/

* * *

Jenny's Apartment.

Bell rang. Jenny opened the door. Before her was Henning. Jenny were lively, but soon diminished.

"Babe, what happened? You looked pale." Jenny asked.

"Nothing." Henning jumped on the sofa.

"Really." Jenny came close.

Brief silent moment.

"They knew me, Jenn..." Henning were powerless, angry.

"Sssh, ssh. Everything's be fine." Jenny jumped next to Henning. Relaxing, "did you get the notice?" Jenny tried to avert the conversation.

Henning didn't answer. He stared forward sharp, put his right foot on the sofa, rest his head on his knees.

"We'll transfer tomorrow. Everybody. No exceptions. Truitt said the army needs every fleets available." Jenny said.

Henning sighed, "Jenn. Those hunters. Truitt can protect me, can't he?"

"Absolutely. He's always a friend after all. I don't like his cold tone though. His face also were really smug like an asshole. You know, when he first recruited me, I thought it were gonna be a hard time. I was like 'why the fuck is he so smug about'. You know..." Jenny looked at Henning, now smiling at her babbling, "what?"

"You're so beautiful."

"Thanks." Jenny smiled wide like a child.

After that Henning told Jenny what happened that night. Every last detail. Including the inhuman man in a hoodie. A missing piece of puzzle. An anomaly.

* * *

"H." Jenny called romantically

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Parrkhe." Jenny said it like a French.

"Parrkhe? Paris?"

"Parrkhe, that's how they say it. I wanna have a vacation over there. Only the two of us. Out of these miserabling fucks."

"Miserabling?"

"Miserabling."

"Didn't know Female Shakespeare is a princess."


	5. Chapter 5: Sibling's dream

**It's been long wait for the update, how have you been? (Glados style) It's been a rough holiday, a post-national-exam hibernation, a school withdrawal symptom (if it were a drug). Here is chapter 5, the most confusing chapter even for the author, me. Sorry for the lack of vocabulary and repetitive word 'said'. Anyway enjoy! :D**

* * *

Back at the Russia area.

Dozens of three hundreds-metres-long-three-hundreds-metres-wide HQ ships flew over a steppe. Some transmission tower vibrates along with the thick dark green grass around it, being propulsed by the jet engine of the ships. It were quite epic... and terrifying. This is the true face of to-be-UED nations. Turrets attached on the ships rotated every a few seconds, patrolling, threatening anything in sight. Sounded like hundreds of jet flying upward pitched down a three octaves or something.

John B watched TV inside the Tom's fleet's HQ.

"The number of individual with Psionic powers found had been drastically increasing far from the initial estimation. As result, the US government will establish a tighter practice of the..." reported the News anchor.

John B changed the channel.

"...and according to Dr. Hermann, there are indeed some variables that affect the increase of people with psionic power..."

Again he changed the channel.

"It seemed the UED member nations, United States of America, Russian Federation, People's Republic of China, United Kingdom, and United Korea are deploying unusual amounts of fleet to a southern part of Russian."

Two soldiers in Pressurized Power Suit stood on the balcony of Tom's HQ ship. One with an anti-materiel sniper rifle on her back, Layla Criss, and another with a katana on his back, Michael "Speedometer". They were overlooking at other ships with a built in HUD on their helmet.

"Is it an invasion?" Pierce asked a colleague, private Stephenson.

"No idea. We hadn't got briefed." He answered.

* * *

Outer space,

A creature a size of a car, with a posture like a wasp, skin and organs like a deep-sea creature, with wide wings on its head, and a mouth on its hanging tail facing forward under the main body, the mutalisk, drifted over the empty space. It flapped its wings on to cosmic dusts and flew back onto a bigger monster. A humming enormous monster with giant flagelles and tentacles all over its bodies. Some cavities enough for a few tanks to park inside were on its sides, attached with an army of another land faring monsters. Some other crab like monster flew on the giant's side.

* * *

Back down on the earth.

All the ships landed on site. It was total 117 HQ ships.

"Nobody gets out." Commander Truitt commanded, surprising everybody inside. People inside were gathered on the briefing hall and told to line up side by side.

Tom's special squad in Pressurized Power Suit dispersed onto other ships.

The blast door lifted up. Commander Truitt simply watched it from the command area above as ten special squads walked in and started examined everybody.

"Prepare! It's going to be fun." Said one of the special soldier.

"We're now going to check you thoroughly according to DPA law." Said another special soldier formally.

Henning noticed them. They were the hunter group. It was exactly the same suit that had hunted psions illegally.

They started to point their tools on people. One crewman, a mobile constructor were dragged outside. Jackpot. A psion.

"You!" A voice spoke on Henning's head, "Can you hear me?"

It was Billy the mobile constructor. He communicated telephatically.

"What, Billy?"

"Hide your ability!"

"What? How?"

"Hide your ability!"

"How?!"

Suddenly,

"Hide your ability!" The special soldier intimidatingly shouted right in front of Henning, putting him in a mini heart attack. He had the transmitter on his hand pointed to Henning. Billy were let go as he was only a bait.

They guided Henning outside the ship.

Jenny looked at Henning go with two other soldiers. She didn't budge.

Commander Truitt stepped up,

"Everyone, now go back to your post. We are going home!" He said without remorse.

Pierce cheered Jenny up like everyone trying to cheer the people who were close to the taken people.

"I've never seen something like this. No resistance, no what-shits, it's only sorrow." He said. Jenny were so crushed. Her mind were very obscured by the fact that she didn't know what happened to Henning, what they would do to him, when would he come back, or whether he would be coming back or not.

* * *

Outer space,

The giant had been glaring at the earth with its eyeless face. Its horrendous figure created an dark aura around it. Then its flagelles started to flap on its back, jetting it into earth at incredible velocity.

The horror entered the atmosphere of the earth. Its carapace was enough to protect its entire body from burning by the friction.

* * *

"General Tom...," Truitt tried to contacted Tom, but there were only static from the radio, "General Tom. Do you copy?"

Again, there were no connection.

"Could somebody fix this thing?!" He yelled. Just a second after that, a deafening screech came out of the phone. The soldiers and crewman covered their ears.

One of the crewman, while covering his ears, saw the sky through the window.

"It is gonna rain." He said, the sky turned dark and purple. Then it rained red, "Commander, the sky." He shouted.

A group of birds dropped onto the ships, dead. The whole room was obscured at the phenomenon. Commander approached the window. He looked up through dead birds that sticks on the impenetrable window glass. Suddenly as he stared, a giant blind bird with spikes on its wings crashes right in front of the commander, cracking the window. Acid splattered out from its body, corroding glass slowly.

"Take cover!" Commander yelled.

Everyone in the room panicked, running aimlessly trying to run away. Commander Truitt ran to the stairs onto the second level of the ship.

There suddenly an explosion. A fire rose, so big that it obscured visions. There were gunshots everywhere. Bullet flew in random directions. Some men were thrown out of the flame dead, by something unknown.

Pierce and Jenny ran to the mobile bunker, which is in the middle of the ship. They looked back only to see people got crushed by huge serpents with claws and large mouth full of sharp teeth. Its yellow eyes stared at them.

As soon as Pierce's group entered, he pushed a button to close all the bunker door shut, leaving Jenny, Pierce, and three other soldiers and a crewman including Stephenson isolated inside. The serpent monster didn't seem to notice them at all.

"No!" Jenny cried hysterically.

"Jenny! Jenny! It's alright." Pierce tried to calm her down.

"Harrier's outside! We can't leave him. We can't leave him." She cried.

A half hour later. It was a small bunker with a little amount of supply, including the oxygen. All the people inside were either sleeping or crying. Exhausted, Jenny were lying down on the floor, staring at the ceiling, in trance. They could still hear the gunshots, screams, from between the sides. Sometime the whole ship shook crazily.

"Pierce! Pierce! Could you contact outside?" asked Stephenson across the room.

"It's down." Pierce tried the radio.

"Fuck."

The ship shook more frequent. Suddenly, a bang outside the door. Sergeant Sutterfield peeked outside through the door's peephole.

"What's that?" Asked another Corporal Dan.

"Something flew and hit the door I guess." Answered Sutterfield.

Another corpse flew and hit right at the peephole sending Sutterfield fell back. The other were alert immediately.

"Fuck! Shit! It's a corpse." Sutterfield yelled as he crawled backward.

"What are we waiting here?" A crewman weeped to frustration. He was totally down mentally. He sat on the corner alone, like a child left by his mother alone.

"We wait here, that's all. Until someone came and rescue us." Pierce said calm and collected while looking after Jenny on the other corner of the bunker.

Then Sutterfield Stood up,

"What the fuck are we?! What the fuck are you talking about, huh?!" sergeant Sutterfield yelled to Pierce emotionally, "We're supposed to be out there, fighting!" He felt he lost his pride. He felt coward for being there, saving his own life.

"Go ahead, get out and fight. All you gonna get is death. Nothing more. You're paranoid. You started to get high because of it..." Pierce fought back his words and pissed Sutterfield more. He draw his hand to punch Pierce, but Stephenson held him back. He was snorting like a mad bull.

"Watch your mouth, private!" Sutterfield warned Pierce.

"Calm down, Sergeant. Dammit!" Stephenson said. Finally Sutterfield backed down, "We're pinned down in here. Let's keep calm and collected before we kill each other. Alright? It's us, together." Stephenson tried to calm the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the ship.

The soldiers were still fending off the aliens with all they have. Heavy guns, Rocket Launchers, Grenades, they even threw satchel charges and blew them while in air. General Tom got most of the kills. He was the best in the army. He got the predicate of being the fastest shooter, despite him being in an assault team, not sniper.

The alien were swift, but he was swifter, even in the PPS. He could move the suit as if it was its own body. He stood out the most among other soldiers and the aliens. It's like the battle zone was his and his alone.

He backed. He ran back and the machine gunners flanked at the aliens that tailed him. He reloaded his rifle as chains of empty bullets sprawling from the machine gun.

John B walked to Tom.

"John! Who's the psions with?" Tom asked calmly as if he hadn't fought at all.

"Cougar and Krishna."

"Ok. Now, you search for survivors!" He ordered.

"Sir, can I ask you something?" John B asked politely.

"What?"

"Is the operation necessary? Is it classified to me, to us?"

"That's classified. Now go!"

* * *

Sutterfield were an inch to the door button. The room was tense as everybody were afraid to the outside, including Jenny.

"No! Please! No!" Begged the scared crewman, Harold.

"You want to be trapped in here forever?" Sutterfield yelled, "I would rather die fighting."

"That's why I said your brain is in your ass. You fell back, and you stop thinking." Pierce said.

"I'm going out, whatever is it with you. You could close the door right after I go out." Sutterfield said as he moved his fingers. He pushed the button. The door came up. He was going to walk when he saw a serpent monster right in front of him, growling, opening its side carapace that's full of spike.

Sutterfield raised his gun, but someone shot it first in the head before him. It dropped dead. Behind it was a guy in a Pressurized Power Suit, John B.

"Everybody, let's go." He said charismatically.

* * *

"Please don't kill me. I have-" Cougar begged, right before he was impaled in the chest. A hand with claws and overly growing muscle pierced through Cougar's PPS.

Cougar's corpse fell beside his best friend's corpse. Their corpse between other corpses, the psions' corpse.

John B and the other came from a corner to the sea of corpses. They stopped, scared at the silhouette of the murderer's back and his alien hand. They couldn't do nothing. John B opened up his hand-computer tried to contact Tom. No signal it said.

The murderer turned to them. He walked to them. John B aimed his gun at the murderer's head as he walk nearer and nearer.

"Stop! Three more step and I'll..." He shouted to him.

The murderer walked into the light showing his face. It was Henning.

"Harrier!" Jenny called him. Her face were happy, but soon gone as she saw his hands.

"Why did you do this to me?" Henning asked John B. His eyes glared right into John B's soul, condemning him from the bottom of his heart.

"WHY DID YOU ALL DO THIS TO ME?"

* * *

John B woke up, lying his head on a table, cold sweated. It was in a library. Earphone were still intact on his ears, playing a song. He remembered that he fell asleep when he was reading a book, a boring one.

"It's closing, John." Said the library attendant while storing books onto its respective shelf.

John B looked at his watch. 10 PM. He then went home. Puzzled, traumatized.

* * *

"H. Is it possible that you're going to kill me someday?" Jenny asked.

"No. Why would I?"

"In my nightmare, you killed me and the other."

* * *

**I guess the ending was too rough, but that's the story I intended too be. And for the excessive use of horizontal line, just treat that as a kind of hard cut like in the movies. Thanks for reading, and please give review.**


	6. Chapter 6: John B

**Another long delay between chapters. There were some interference (me playing Fallout: New Vegas) and the disappearance of my lovely memory of how I designed the story and how it is supposed to be.**

* * *

A lot of banging on the door. Then it opened.

"Yeah?" Henning answered, half awake.

It was John B knocking on Jenny's Apartment front door, at four in the morning, when people were supposed to be sleeping soundly. John were kinda surprised to see Henning's face. Probably because of his nightmare.

"Sorry for the knocking," John B said. It wasn't knocking. He was banging it so hard, but that's alright to Henning since he was awaken earlier by Jenny's nightmare.

"My name's John B..."

* * *

Tom's HQ ship. Cafeteria. Quite busy. 05.00 . Cougar and Krishna were hanging out.

"Why the hell is his name John B?" Cougar asked Krishna.

"Don't know. Maybe he is the second of 25 brothers. That's why John B?"

"What the hell does it have to do with brothers?" asked Cougar.

"John A, John B, John C." Krishna replied. Both laughed. Tom walked into the cafetaria to Cougar and Krishna's table.

"You seen him yet?" Tom asked.

"No sign of him." Cougar and Krishna replied at the same time. Pretty solid double douchebag.

"So, sir," Cougar said as Tom walked away from him. "He must be busy or something so that he couldn't come. Are we still going?"

"If he didn't come, it is a matter of discipline or treachery." Tom said as he walked away.

* * *

Around 8 in the morning

Meanwhile a red SUV traveled over city border, through a distant road between prairie. It was vast. Grassy hill as far as an eye could see.

John was on the driver seat, Henning on the front passenger seat, and Jenny on the backseat, in the middle, playing handheld game. The road weren't too smooth. The backpacks on the back of the SUV were jumping frequently. The car's running at 80 km/h. It was calm and windy. There were no more than two or three cars you can see every five minutes.

They were heading to the Grayshore Harbor. A city a little smaller than Grayshore Main across the prairie, the real grayshore.

"So we're running away because of a dream." Henning asked.

"A same dream dreamt by two person at the same time, about today, which will be the worst day every for the dreamer and the main character of the dream. That is you, H." Jenny said, while still focusing on winning on the handheld game.

"I saw the alien on your fleet's report, in the dream. The purple things..." said John B. He stopped seeing Henning sticking out his head from the SUV.

Then he pulled his head right before a bird flew by and hit it. "Whoa!" Henning was as shocked as John B.

"It has a kind of mothership. Biological mothership?" asked John B.

"Right." Confirmed Henning, "Do you believe it?"

"I'm fan of conspiracy theories, UFOs. So I kinda believe it. I was excited when General Tom showed the report. He said it was ridiculous, same as what those hard headed HQ ship commander would say." Said John B.

"Funny coincidence. Jenny were a hell of a conspiracy theorist too."

Jenny then looked outside the window at the cows grazing on the field. She was amazed for a moment. She forgot about the game.

"Oy, I have a theory, John." She said, still looking at the cow, now far at the back of the car, "What if Henning, unconsciously, using his psionic power to make us dream about it." Now sticking her head between Henning and John B's head with her arms supporting her body on both front seat's shoulder.

"No. No. That doesn't make sense. Even if it is possible. I didn't know John before." Said Henning. He looked at Jenny. Jenny looked at him.

"Never seen him?" she asked.

"Nope." Replied Henning.

"Once?" she asked again.

"Mmhmm" Henning shooked his head.

Jenny sat back down. Grabbed her handheld game and played it again. Then another car passed by from the opposite direction.

"You know. Everytime I drive through this road, I'm always thinking. Why does no one populates this area? This place is alive." said John as they passed a neighing horse on the right side of the road. "People prefers to live in the city and this place slowly become a no man's island."

"Maybe, just maybe," Henning said, "it's UED's excuse. They attracts people to the city, densing it. Then when they propose the space exploration, people would agree. I don't know why, but UED's been to hell and back to make it happen. There's no media even bother to cover this area. They've been paid not to."

"Human is back to medieval era. Except right now it is cyberpunk centralized medieval. Don't you recognize?" Jenny interrupted.

"How is that?" asked John B.

"Big city is a town. People get out of cities to work. It's like people getting out of town to look for meats. At late afternoon they got back to the city to collect the money." She said, then she turned to John B. "Why is your name John B?"

* * *

A few years ago.

Young John B hurried to a big government's skyscraper, wearing an suit. A bag with the zip opened hanging on his shoulder as he ran.

He kicked open the door and rushed right in front of the reservation lady who were sitting behind a counter.

"I need to see General Tom, please." He said while catching his breath.

"Your name please."

"John Funteyn." He answered.

The lady read through the files on the screen under the counter.

"John Funteyn. General Tom is on the 43th floor, meeting room."

John dashed to the elevator.

The lady looked at him disappearing into the crowd, shooked her head. Then she alt+tabbed the computer, playing a facebook game.

* * *

"So, where's the part that you become John B?" asked Jenny.

"Oh? Right."

* * *

Elevator. John B's looking at the elevator floor indicator anxiously.

As soon as the door opened, he ran to the meeting room not far from the elevator. He opened the door, only to see a group of grandma's discussing something. Shocked, they looked at John B with a curious eyes.

"Sorry." Said John B as he closed the door and smiled embarassedly.

He then sat on a bench next to a muscled man behind a newspaper.

"Boy, you sure are spirited." Said him without showing his face, still reading the newspaper. "You're looking for the general, right?"

"Yes." Answered John B.

The man put the newspaper away.

"Nice to meet you, soon-to-be comrade." He smiled wide, contrasting to his imposing build. "Looks like you're ahead of the schedule."

John B looked at his watch. It was nine o'clock. So, he thought that 8.30 means 9.30, and the meeting were at 10. The location were 45 minutes away.

"Feeling late?" asked the man.

"Yup. I guess we're both." Said John B.

"No no no. I get anywhere fast. That's my nature. What's your name, dude?"

"John Funteyn."

"John Funteyn who feels late. John the belated. John B. That's should make a nice, easy callsign. By the way, my name's Schpimter. Michael Schpimter. My friends call me Speedometer."

* * *

"Speedometer? You guys have a serious naming problem." said Jenny.

A big repeating sound of a whop-whop and chap-chap came from behind the car. Then a red military helicopter flew over the road, seemingly searching for a some people.

Henning jumped to the back seat next to Jenny.

"Isn't it gonna check your car's plate?" asked Henning, a little panicked over the helicopter.

"Relax, it's not mine. It's my friend's." Said John B.

A game over pop up on the handheld game.

"Ouch." Jenny muttered.

"Samantha's? The one who took Pierce?" asked Henning. The early conversation before the timeline written was about John B's friend, Samantha the librarian, picking up Pierce first.

"Yes, Samantha's." Said John B while checking on the horizon whether the helicopter had gone or not. It had gone.

"Whoa. How many does she have?" Henning wondered.

"Many." John B said. "She came from a rich family."

"See one's treasure by their father, not their job." Said Jenny while still playing the handheld game.

* * *

Around 9 in the morning.

The SUV stopped in front of a big luxurious house. Henning and Jenny were amazed by the look of it.

"You guys stay here. Something's not right." Said John B as he noticed something. "There should be office boys in these hours in here."

John B got out of the car, opened the fence, and the front double door. Jenny zoned out, staring outside. She was totally tired after the dream.

"Jenn, get your head down." Henning whispered while shoving her head on his lap. He observed the house, afraid of being sniped from the house, although the car's window were dark and a sniper wouldn't be able to see a thing.

* * *

Meanwhile John B was inside the house walking toward a great hall. He saw Samantha tied and gagged in a chair facing at him. She grunted when she saw John B and John B knew that he was already compromised. He walked slowly to the hall. He walked through the arc and the soldiers were standing behind the corner on either sides of him.

"John B. What are you doing in here, heh?" It was Cougar's sound on the right side. Two guns were pointed at John B.

"Hey, buddy." John B raised his hand up, surrender gesture. Then he turned around slowly. "What's up?"

"I didn't know you were such a bad soldier." Said Krishna on the other side.

"What do you know?" John B hated those two men. They make trouble, for them, and for others.

* * *

Henning looked at the windows. He noticed a shade behind the window glass on the far right side of the house. It was hard to see because of the reflection of the sun. He intended not to seem knowing it. He just stared at the front.

"A sniper on the right, don't even raise your head." said him. Jenny were laying his head on his lap. She looked comfortable, but actually she was imagining bad things that could happen. And this situation were as bad as it could be.

"H, I really wish that the alien came down right here right now..." said Jenny. She rubbed her face on Henning's crotch.

"Jenn, don't mess my concentration. I'm thinking." Said Henning.

Jenny rolled, facing to the front window.

"Why don't you ram this vehicle to the house, get John B, and get the hell out of here." Said Jenny. She was almost half asleep. It's like there's no adrenaline flowing in her.

"That's a fucking stone mansion, not a hut." Said Henning. "I'm feeling like in a middle of a battlefield without a gun. Shit! I can't think of anything."

Then, the next minute he found something.

* * *

By now there were total two pistols and three assault rifles pointed at John B, from any direction. There were two sniper rifles pointed at the car.

John B lying on the floor. He was beaten to pulp for not confessing. Samantha was disarmed and disabled. Pierce were nowhere to be found. Persumably ran away before they could get him.

Then there was a bird crashing on to the window at high speed, injuring the sniper on the right. All in the mansion heard the crash.

"What happened, Sniper One?" asked Cougar through the radio.

"A stupid bird crashed into the window. I'm alright." he answered from the other side of the radio.

* * *

"How did you do it? Nevermind. Keep doing it, H." Said Jenny.

* * *

"Stupid bird." Cougar muttered. "Now, John B. I don't care who you are. You're refusing an order to group."

"How many of them have gotten out?" said John B

"Them who?"

"The one we hunted. They never came back right? Even one." John B rolled supine, more relaxed. "We served wrong people, Cougar. They don't care about humans."

"I don't care about humans." Said Cougar. He gave a sign to the soldiers on the second floor. They ran down and grabbed John B up.

There were another glass shattering sound from upstairs. Cougar got curious. He radioed the snipers team, but no one answered.

Cougar went up to investigate the snipers. Once Cougar walked out of sight. John B who were dragged by the soldiers count in his mind. On ten, John B dragged both of the soldiers' arm on the left and right. Kick them on the face and twisted one of them by their rifle. He held the rifle and fired at Krishna direction and the third soldier while the other two soldiers were paralyzed by pain. The third soldier took it in the head, while Krishna dodged, but it hit his left thigh. John B shot the other two soldier who dragged him.

Krishna ran away. John B pulled the gag from Samantha's mouth.

"He's in the garage!" said Samantha.

John B dragged Samantha's chair on his left hand and ran to the garage.

"Not my granite tiles." Said Samantha as the chair legs scratched the floor.

Cougar showed up, at the balcony, but he couldn't do anything. John B were blind firing him with the rifle on his right hand.

As they reached the garage, John B left the rifle hanging on his shoulder as he grabbed Samantha and released her from the chair. He saw a man, Pierce inside the Lamborghini.

"Why the Lamborghini?!" John B yelled.

"I didn't have no fucking idea there would be three people." Pierce said.

* * *

A Lamborghini and a Hummer rammed through the garage rolling door then the fence. Then the SUV Henning's in followed.

* * *

On a corniche high above the coast. The SUV, The Lamborghini, and the Hummer stopped at the side of the street, behind a guardrail and a coastal cliff. All looked relieved, they lost the chasers, the cops. It was the northern part of Grayshore Harbor. One could see the whole harbor to the south.

Henning stepped out of the SUV.

"Who can drive fast? I need to be on the Lamborghini."

"I can drive fast." Said Pierce on the Lamborghini's driver seat.

"I mean, real fast." Said Henning.

"Fucking fast." Said Pierce.

Jenny stepped out of the SUV and leaned to the guardrail. The wind blows her red skirt and white blouse as she played a lollypop inside her mouth.

John B, on the Hummer driver seat, lowered the window.

"Hey, why are we stopping?" he asked.

"I have an idea. John, you drive the Hummer, everybody else in the Hummer. It should be save from a lot of bumps and bullets. Then I'm in the Lamborghini with someone who could drive and maneuver like a pro..."

"I'm a pro." Pierce intterupted.

"Thank you, Pierce. So we'll act as interceptor."

"Meaning?" Samantha, on the Lamborghini, who had a heavy carsick, asked.

"I'll eliminate the cops. We gotta leave the SUV."

"Don't care. Just get me out of here." Said Samantha right before she threw up through the window.

Everybody except Pearce and Henning got into the Hummer. And so the pursuit continues.


	7. Chapter 7: Things Gone wrong

**Guys I think I owe you one for not being able to update last week due to me helping my friend making a film and the lack of deep sleep. I sleep dreaming hard for past few days and that's tiring. Seemed to be some kind of lucid dreaming because my mind feels so active, more active than when I'm awake. So, I post two chapters. I have finished chapter 9 and it's nearing the end (shed tears). Okay. Enjoy. Review Please.**

* * *

"Pearce?"

"..."

* * *

Cliff. Two cop cars were parked near the SUV at the corniche. The cops were around it, taking note, taking evidence. Nothing definite found, but it didn't matter since they knew who they were chasing.

A cop talked to the radio.

"We've found an SUV. It possibly belonged to the runaways."

* * *

Grayshore Harbor city.

The cops had closed all the city exits. An enormous amounts of cops chasing the two cars. They seemed easy at first, but once they saw them up close everything seemed wrong. The Hummer were like a god mode, and the Lamborghini were using aimbot, that's what they thought. Cop cars rolling over in front of another. One bullet seemed like god's hand. Such a precision no human could reach. Each bullet landed on the driver's hand, shocking the driver into a crash.

"Thirty eight cars so far. And we're counting. It can't be like this forever. I don't believe we're chasing a mere sergeant sniper and a greenhorn private. And there are these mess." Said General Tom overlooking the cops from aboard a helicopter.

Behind him standing Michael "Speedometer" in a Power Suit with a katana on his back.

"Is that really John B over there?" he asked.

"He's driving the Hummer." Tom said while looking through a binocular. "He was a good man."

"He is a good man." Said Speedometer, then he turn to the pilot, "Hey, lousy pilot, bring me down there."

The Hummer turned right on the corner. Pearce and the Lamborghini drifted at the outer side of the road after the Hummer. A fire blows from the exhaust as Pearce shift the gear.

* * *

"Why are we here, Pearce? Why are you here?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"Don't fuck with me, Pearce. Explain!"

"You can't give command. You're not sergeant anymore. You sure you don't remember anything?"

* * *

"They don't call me 'speedometer' for nothing." Speedometer jumped down from the helicopter, dismantled his suit, grabbed his katana, and walk to a police car.

Speedometer chased the cars. Eventhough cop cars were far from Lamborghini, he could manage since the Lamborghini couldn't advance faster than the Hummer. He passed overtook other cops car, amazed them by his technique in shifting gears so that no piston inertial hindered the gear movement, accelerating the car faster.

John B looked at the side mirror and noticed Speedometer. He drove the Hummer to the left to bump the cop car, but Speedometer managed to brake and moved the cop car to the right.

Pearce trapped him between, but before Henning could even shoot. Speedometer tossed his katana right in the space between the wheel and the main body of the Lamborghini. It snapped and sent the Lamborghini up. It barrell rolled several time, and jumped straight into an alley.

* * *

"Where is Jenny?" Said Henning. He was awoken in the same alley, around half a day later. The thing is the city was burning. People were chaotic. The monsters he encountered at Russia were roaming on the street. And Pearce was standing right beside him, leaning on the wall, arm crossed, like there was nothing.

"Henning, we gotta go now. She's save." Said Pearce.

"Who are you?" asked Henning as he got up.

"Not the same guy you saved at Russia. I'm sorry but..." He said.

"What the fuck?" Henning screamed hysterically after he looked at his right arm. It was not his. It was his old arm in size, but like those monsters physically. He felt the back of his neck too with his left arm it had changed.

"I gotta do that.." Pearce tried to explain.

"What did you do to me?" still hysteric.

"So that you're not dead by now!" Pearce continued.

Henning's breathe got faster as he realized his feet were sinking in his own blood. Plus the monsters. They seemed to have not realized them, or so it seemed to Henning. The fact were different from it.

Henning walked away, and Pearce followed.

"Jenny and Samantha is in that building on your back, with the other... survivors. I told her I went out to look for you. Let's go there." Said Pearce.

Henning reached his pocket for a gun.

"You don't need to. These guys are protecting us."

"These monsters are protecting us? What do you mean?" asked Henning.

"I'm their father.."

Henning couldn't say anything else. He pulled down the ladder of a building's fire exit.

* * *

Tom's HQ Ship.

John B were tied on a chair in an interrogation room. Cougar, Speedometer, and Tom were in there looking at his colleague that had become a wanted man, a fugitive. Tom was sitting near the door. Speedometer was eating a noodle in the cup at the door. Cougar was one to speak.

"What are you planning to do, John?" said Cougar, and he threw a punch on his face.

"Hey, take it easy." Said Speedometer who was rather uneasy about his friend's capture.

"You helped those two girls run away before you got caught. One is a crew of the Truitt army. She has an aunt in the Grayshore Hospital. We sent some men to check on her, they got killed. Three of them. And now, the alien invasion. What are you scheming?" Said Cougar.

John B kept silent. He was contemplating on something. Then he looked at Tom.

"I don't know anything anymore. I dreamt about it. The invasion, it was in Russia in my dream." Said him.

"A dr- A dream? Man, it's serious." Cougar got mad.

"And there were all of us. General, what are you doing with the psions? You were the one calling the aliens."

Cougar and Speedometer turned at Tom.

"It is classified." Said Tom.

Cougar explode,

"I'm risking my life for this shit? For Wh-"

"I didn't call them. Cut that sending signal to space shit. Nor do Dr. Hermann." Said Tom.

Cougar walked out of the room, and slammed the door. Tom were bored, so he followed. It was a silent moment. It was awkward for John B, but not to Speedometer. He was fully enjoying his noodle in the cup noodles.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Speedometer broke the silent. "I would rebel too, if I were you. Seeing those psions never came back. You saw them, right? What they did."

"I only know no one came back. How did you see it?" Said John B.

Speedometer slid a recorder from his pocket. He always brought the recorder everywhere he went since he was a kid. A special and last birthday gift from his grandmother. Her grandmother were paranoid of being a criminal victim so she gave it to him to record evidence, though he almost never used it if not for spying other.

"My speciality." He said. "The surgery was gruesome. The doctors split their head apart. Scanning their brains. Found nothing. But, he kept doing it. That Hermann."

John B were resting his head, hanging it free facing down. He said nothing more. There were hatred to his ex-senior for supporting a wicked doctor doing an awful thing.

"We could ask Layla for help. She, too, didn't like it very much, either." Speedometer gave John B hope of humanity and he continued eating his noodle. "By the way, do you remember the time we first met? With your sister?"

"I don't have sister. What? Was it not the meeting with General?" asked John B.

"Nah, far from that. In that meeting," said Speedometer while chewing his noodle, "I felt that I knew you, but you don't know me. And your name changed."

* * *

Eleven hours ago.

The Hummer had been stopped far from the Lamborghini as the police radio said. The police approached the scene. A couple of them walked to the Lamborghini with guns ready. They saw the Lamborghini and Henning inside, but no sign of Pearce.

"There was two, I'm sure of it." Said one of the police.

Then, not long after, the sky turned dark. It was raining alien pod containing aliens. They came out of the pod, slithering, clawing the ground. One of the police ran to the Lamborghini to save Henning, but suddenly the Lamborghini flew to him, right after Henning were pulled out of the car by an unknown force.

People scattered around the city, some were injured but oddly nobody's killed. The aliens seemed able to think. They only burned the city with acid and carapace friction.

On top of a roof was Pearce overlooking the whole city and the military helicopter that ran away. He looked at John B separated from the girls from afar. Then a mutalisk swoop down from the sky. Pearce reached the mutalisk's body and the mutalisk dragged him up to the sky.

* * *

Pearce dropped on the Grayshore Hospital's roof. Busy city made the people oblivious. They didn't even see the aliens coming.

He traced down a three floors below to a room. The one visited was Mrs. Heidi Vogt. An hour later, Pearce was sitting beside her when she woke up.

Mrs Vogt looked at Pearce, then the flower on the vase which she noticed had been replaced.

"If it's not this pretty young boy sitting in here, Henry." She sounded frail, but happy.

Pearce tended the flowers.

"Just wanna tell you, mam, that Jenny was transferred. She's so busy-"

"That's alright." She interrupted, "My little poor girl. She's been suffering for a long long time. I think what she need is actually freedom of pressure."

"How so?" asked Pearce.

Mrs Vogt pointed at a box far on the other side of the room. Pearce brought it to her. She opened it, it was Jenny's photos from the past, with her brother. She was wearing a necklace. The same necklace under the photo.

"She had a big brother. Cute too. Shame that the two were separated." Said her.

"What's his name?" asked Pearce.

"His name was Scott."

It was weird to Pearce since Scott were so familiar, yet so far away. He seemed to have met him just a couple of minute ago.

* * *

A building. Grayshore Harbor. Night.

Jenny and Samantha were among the survivors, cooking foods. They would eat together with the other survivors after it. That's when Pierce came and sat beside them.

"You're not doing that again, Pearce." Said Jenny.

"I'm out for a few hours-"

"We're concerned, you know." She almost cried.

"He's alive Jenn. I know it, he's alive." Said Pearce.

* * *

That night. The Building.

Jenny looked outside. She noticed that the aliens were not attacking the human. They simply sway them aside so that sides could be isolated.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" asked an old bum sitting on the wall.

Jenny kept staring at it. They were patrolling. It's like they're not savages at all. They were sentient, sapient.

She looked at a ray of light from above another building across. It was military helicopter, falling down, then crashed right before her, but not even close to the window she were standing behind.

Soldiers climbed out of it, injured. The aliens supressed them with only intimidation and soon they ran onto buildings nearby.

Pearce was looking at Jenny's necklace. He was going to give it to Jenny, but he remembered what Mrs Vogt said.

"She was a fragile child together with Scott. One day they were kidnapped. Their mother was murdered. Their father, gone. Her parents were never any good for her. For months I searched and searched for her. But I found nothing, until I found these bunch of kids, six or seven, sitting on the pavement. They were all skinny and dying. Jenny were among them, but Scott wasn't there. Their eyes were empty, like their soul had been taken from them. I took Jenny. I look back. What happened to these kids? I felt guilty for leaving them there. But, I took Jenny. Since then she didn't remember anything about her past. I leave it there, and called her Jenny again. It is better this way since, she and her brother was considered a failure as a human by their parents. They kept fighting over their children, but never told me anything about it. I just wish that she had lived another life."

He refrained from doing it.

* * *

"Henning, from now on we need to trust each other completely. We've got new mission." Said Pearce.

Henning were ignoring him. When he was gonna look at Pearce, he was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8: The Child Who Run

"Free Candies!"

And the kids ran to the trap, never coming back.

There was this secret underground facility that belongs to multinationals'. Led by the wicked Dr. Hermann, a skinny, geeky scientist whose mind cannot be predicted by anybody, except the Psions.

It was seventeen years ago. Kids were missing. Cops didn't do their job. Everything was ordinary kidnapping according to the report. Insurance were paid. The amount was a lot. Well, nobody's happy when their kids were changed into money, even the large sum of it. There were no bodies. Then, in one year, bunch of kids were found in the street sitting on the pavement. There were at least five. All were nothing but skin and bone.

They came back to their home. Three of them found their old family. The other two found their home in the orphanage.

The idea of a Psion was never from Henning's report on the Russia Incident. It was seventeen years ago, underground, by Dr. Hermann. He was so obsessed by the word "The most brilliant creation is the children's mind." There were initially fourty random children selected for the experiment.

"Psst. Come here."

"Who's that?"

"Scott, come here. it's Michael."

It was John B and Michael as a child. John B were using his old name, real name, Scott Vogt.

"Scott! Michael! Where are you? You need to sleep now." The sound of the fat nurse shouting echoes all over the facility. The two kids were hiding inside the ventilation duct.

"I saw it in the movie." Said Michael while crawling through the duct.

"Saw what?" asked John, following Michael.

"People crawling inside the shaft like this, then spying on people. Just don't crawl to far there, you'll die." Said Michael pointing to the far end of the shaft which would be a free fall to the bottom of the facility.

They crawl silently to the personnel resting area where the facility's employee rests. They saw from an opening, the security men. The security men were the most scary thing in the facility beside Dr. Hermann's tools. They hit personnel's and children who violate the rule. They stopped above Dr. Hermann.

"... now Dr. Hermann?" ask the fat nurse.

"This stage, I am going to see the brain activity. You just need to do your routine, Mrs. Bertino. And what did you say about the missing child, Mrs Bertino?" Said Dr Hermann.

"It must be child hiding again inside wardrobe, they m..."

And her voice were unheard as the child crawled away from that area. John were worried from the conversation but not Michael. Michael were collected.

"Where have you been, child?" Mrs Bertino tweaked Michael's ear, while seeing John in his bed soundly asleep.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Michael begged Mrs Bertino.

She would tell Michael to go to sleep and go out of the child barrack. John would woke up from his fake sleep and see Michael, with a smirk, go to the vent with a wrench he stole from somewhere.

"Scott." A girl's voice. It was little Jennifer. "You overslept."

She slapped him awake.

The children were lined up, pulled one by one to be experimented at mornings. The people inside would give them medication for the experimental purpose. Most of the time of the day, they were either educated or let free to play. The education was not like the education up there. It was more fun. They hired the best teachers in the world, the one that could relate to children.

One day. John and Michael crawled through the vent, when they heard Dr. Hermann's plan.

"We have a candidate. Jennifer Vogt and her brother Scott Vogt. They've proven that some human can indeed do telepathy in the previous tests. They are in the future going to be made a trigger. To trigger other people's telepathy ability and other ability. I would prefer to call it Psionic ability." Hermann's word had John shivered.

"But, doctor, is that safe to the kids?" it was Mrs Bertino's voice.

"I cannot guarantee it. In fact, it maybe so far from safe..."

That day changed the two boys forever. Once out of the vent, and the nurses' watch, they made a plan to escape with the other kids.

That night, they had little Jenny who was half asleep to call Mrs Bertino to the child's barrack.

"Mrs Bertino, Mrs Bertino." Jenny out of the midnight silence pulled Mrs Bertino's nurse skirt.

"What my deary?" Mrs Bertino were sent half heart attacked by Jenny.

"There's a problem- you must see, in the room. There are monster." Said Jenny. Mrs Bertino couldn't resist Jenny's cute little face.

She came to the room. And there were Michael and John standing. Jenny was very sleepy so that she drifted back and fell onto her bed.

"Mrs Bertino, we knew everything about the Psionic ability." Said Michael like an adult.

Present day. Tom's HQ ship. Interrogation room.

"So what happened next?" asked John.

"Dammit, if it weren't you I wouldn't even try to recall those shit." Said Speedometer while still slurping the noodle. And a drop of hot sauce flew into his eyes.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. He rubbed his eyes. "So, long story short. We struggled out with Mrs Bertino. The other children were caught first, including little Jennifer. There were only me, you, and Mrs Bertino. We almost reached the surface, then Mrs Bertino couldn't move on because of her weight. She were dragged by her feet by the security men. She screamed. We moved on. We reached the surface, but they detected you. You sacrificed yourself so that I could run away. End of story. Can't believe I met you in that meeting, sound like fate isn't it."

"I have a sister. Her name is Jennifer. And I couldn't remember her. Was she impulsive?"

"Umm," Michael tried to remember. "Nope. All I remembered was she was always drowzee and went absent minded at times. And the Hermann we're talking about was the one introducing us the PP suit. You know, I really wanted to kill those security men if I could go back in time, with PP suit, crushing their skull. I kinda missed the old Mrs Bertino. The last words she said were "Go, and tell the world." And I ended up running away, at least until now."

Michael went to Layla. Says that she was one of them which was right, because he remembered it. She remembered it. He told her everything, including the recording. She agreed.


	9. Chapter 9: Reinforcement

"General, Truitt Fleet has arrived."

General Tom looked out the window. It was already night, outside the Grayshore Harbor City. Another HQ ship rose from the horizon of prairie. It was armed and ready, lighting was blinking on it as if it was saying "I'm here to save the world, motherfucker.".

Tom's HQ did the same. He turned on all the lights on his ships so that they knew it was there. It jets up to the sky.

* * *

The citizens-survivors in the buildings looked at the sky. It was being covered by the ships.

"They're saving us." Said one fat man in an office shirt.

The rest of the people in there were relieved.

* * *

Samantha, Jenny, and everyone else stared at the two ships. They were saviors in their eyes, except Jenny.

"Get away from window!" she screamed. Everyone else stepped back, although they questions what she was thinking. One gangsta-ish man shoved her down to the floor.

"What the fuck you thinking, eh?" he was some kind of troublemaker. Samantha and some other gentleman men tried to calm down the situation.

"They're not deploying ground personnel." Said Jenny. The whole room was like silent. Everybody heard her.

It was only three seconds later. The ships started purging the city. They cannoned the city like two little sadistic boy jumping and crushing on a flock of ants. Streets and building were purged. It wasn't clean, it wasn't effective either. They killed a couple of aliens as much as citizens.

The people in the building panicked and started to find cover. Some kill each other for it. Samantha were beaten by stronger people needing some cover. Pearce were nowhere to be found and Jenny dragged the unconscious Samantha outside to the alleys where they would less likely get shot by the ship.

They were running through the alleys. When Jenny and Samantha fell and cried.

"I can't believe they're killing us." Said Jenny.

They were out of energy, just lying on the alley, face to face. Jenny were leaning on one side of the alley and Samantha was on the other side.

"Talking to someone out cold, ha ha." She laughed. She pulled her cellphone out and dialed a number. Then a ringtone came out from above, approaching fast. Henning landed near her, seemed had just jumped out of nowhere like the hulk.

"Jenny." He couldn't hold it. He just hugged her as soon as he saw her.

* * *

John B were still in the interrogation room tied to his chair.

In powered suit. Layla Criss and Speedometer jumped onto Truitt's HQ ship on the quiet. They walked in like bosses to the command hall and head to Commander Damian Truitt, and the whole crew could only be amazed.

"Turn down the comm. You don't want Tom to hear it." Said Layla, "I need to hear you fast, before the casualty rose."

* * *

"They're conducting human experiment?" asked Truitt in a cold calm voice.

"Yes, and I request that you stop purging the city, instead you convince him to only target the aliens." Said Layla.

"You're asking me to order someone higher than me in the chain of command, and put him in jail?" asked him.

"Convince him." Said Layla in threatening voice.

Speedometer only watched the whole conversation, then he saw Mrs Bertino who had just entered the room.

"Mrs Bertino." He said while he walked to her. The old fat nurse lady didn't say anything, but tears of happiness were spilled.

"How long have you been here, Mrs Bertino? How have you been?" He said. The reunion was touching.

"I waited so long for the revelation to come, son. This day." She smiled.

"You didn't remember Jenny? She worked here." Said Speedometer.

"I remembered her, but I tried not to make her remember." She said.

* * *

Jenny, Samantha and Henning only sat there. No aliens saw them. They were at peace in the time of slaughter and war.

Jenny was lying on Henning's left shoulder which was still normal.

"Long time no see H. How are you today? What are you thinking." Jenny, with teary eyes, looked at Henning who was staring at the star, before the ships covered it.

Henning didn't say anything. He just hugged Jenny tighter. Then he said something after a while as the sky above them was fully covered.

"My mind's broken, Jenn. I would turn into them anytime." He said.

"Then stay with me until the end." Said Jenny, and after a while, "What did they say?"

"They?"

"The alien."

"They're saying that I should protect you, but I think it was me, not them. They're in pain right now, being killed one by one..."

He suddenly went into trance.

"H?" Jenny started worrying.

"They're attacking."

* * *

"Hull's been breached." One of Truitt's crew warned the commander.

Then he directed the ship to a defense. The infantrymen head to the breached section and held the aliens off the ship. The turrets were pointed at the flying creatures. They managed to survive the battle.

But things were worse with Tom's HQ. The aliens breach were severe. Comm was permanently severed. Layla and Speedometer couldn't go back to the ship because of the aliens, so they stayed there defending.

* * *

Interrogation Room.

John B surrendered to the fate. He was tied on a chair so that he couldn't move because of his dangerous capability as Tom's elite army. Things were so intense outside. Lots of gunshots, screams and mixed blood between aliens and humans.

He thought of his friends outside. He thought of his friends on the ground below. Such a good guy.

He closed his eyes and calmed himself. "The pain would be short." He said to himself.

Something broke the door open. Then footsteps.

"We need to talk, John B."

John B looked up. It was Pearce.


	10. Chapter 10: A Story Has an End

"John, if you want things to go right, listen to me." Said Pearce threateningly.

* * *

As Truitt's fleet re-routed its attack to the aliens, they pulled back as if they wanted it at the first place. Truitt and the crews looked at the aliens fleeing, or they seemed to be. Then he realized that the aliens stopped attacking because the fleet stop attacking the citizen.

Truitt were relieved, but not long, until he saw Tom's HQ crashing into the city.

* * *

Truitt's ship landed. Everybody evacuated the city and Tom's HQ. It had been three hours getting everybody to safety. A lot of casualties. John B were nowhere to be found, though. A lot of dead aliens.

Henning walked onto the rubble with Jenny and Samantha. Everybody looked at him and his morphed body in disgust and fear. A soldier aimed his gun on Henning, but Truitt stood before the soldier.

"Get to work!" He commanded the soldier who left right away.

Then he looked Henning in the eyes.

"What's up, commander?" Henning greeted Truitt.

"I don't know what crime you've done, what crime Tom's done. We will search him. But we have to take you first. It'll be all fair." Said Truitt.

* * *

Henning turned himself in. Accompanied by Truitt, he, Jenny and Samantha, and the rest of the surviving citizens walked onto the ship.

Things were alright that time, things were calm. But it's not the same with Henning. Just after everybody got into the ship, just after Henning's first step on the stairs to the ship, he got shot to death.

He dropped dead. Jenny rushed to his body and cried for him. There were a man with a gun aimed at Henning at the top of the 4 metres high ruin. Truitt shot the shooter in the neck, crippling his nerve. He fell down.

It was Tom with his broken PP suit.

"Why did you did that, Tom?" Truitt shouted at Tom, pointing a pistol to the dying old man's head.

"People must not know of it. The aliens, the project-" The medic tend to him as he spoke.

"What project, Tom?" asked Truitt. He holstered his gun when The medic took Tom's rifle away.

"Dr Hermann's project. The human psionic enhancement." He struggled with the pain said.

Truitt commanded one of his team

"Search the ship for datas, any datas!"

Then he turned on Tom.

"I never questioned order, Tom, I have never wanted to until today. That's your reason to ordering me to purge the city?" asked Truitt. It was the most emotional time he ever had his entire life.

Tom looked far behind Truitt. He looked at the abomination, Henning, in a body bag, being carried on a strecher. Jenny clinged onto his body even after he died.

"For the sake of humanity, Truitt, stop them from telling the people-" Tom realized someone next to Truitt recorded their conversation. Truitt looked at him who now pulled his pistol. He blew Tom's head up, then he ran away with unimaginable speed, jumping from rubbles to rubbles before the army could catch him.

* * *

"Humans were destined to have the psionic abilities. They have potential. They can evolve, but not this way. Not Tom's way." Said Pierce.

"How do you know everything, Pierce? How do you control all this aliens?" asked John B.

"This... Pearce... is just a human vessel. I am the Overmind. I control them who I call My Children. I am an old entity made by Amon the dark. You must want me to explain everything to you, so..."

John B listened to him like a child listening to bedtime story as Pearce explained.

"I am a... father. I am living an unwanted life with this unwanted children I love the most. Unwanted life, because I wasn't born with free will. As long as the dark is sleeping I can do what I need to do. I have this vision of your people in the far future. Full of misery. I wanted to change things, so this is what I do. But, in a few years the dark will wake up and pulled me back into his will. To change things, I need one of you who is more advance psionically, in the future. Natural talent, not artificial. I need someone free to lead my children when I am gone. She will be from this world, from your people."

"What shall I do?" asked John B.

"Stay with Jenny. Protect her as she is the one who bear my children's freedom. You don't need to think about how it can be. Just protect her. Do it for me. Do it for our friend, Henning."

"Ok. I don't really understand everything you say, eventhough I believe it."

"You know, this human vessel is too perfect. I chose the right species. The longer I'm in this vessel, the more I become human, and the more human exposed to dangers." Pearce said his last word, before leaving, "I'm sorry I can't save Henning on time."

Then he was never seen again.

* * *

After the evacuation, Truitt made the survivor to promise something in exchange of their life and safety. They couldn't tell the rest of the world of the aliens. If a word about the aliens ever came out, and confirmed as truth, then every last bit of them would be incinerated in the flame by Truitt's own hands.

Tom's crime would be revealed over time, since Layla Criss and Speedometer would tell people. The situation changed for the UED the multinational proposed. People all over the world knew they were not any good for them, and its existence and supporter were reduced to zero as time pass by.

But they weren't a bunch of stupids. They formed, anonymously, a new order. The UPL. They were the same, but the people didn't know. They campaigned about humanity and used the fault of UED as a shortcut to success. They grew fast. They grew strong. And that's only the beginning of the human's dividing and civil wars between planets.

It was only a matter of time before another encounter with the forgotten aliens race. UPL knew the day would come. Only the next time we will call them zerg, and they won't be as friendly as it used to be.

It seemed that Henning left some memory to his friends. Truitt would visit his grave every year, to see old childhood friend. Samantha, married to John B a year later, fell from a millionaire to an elementary teacher. She was happy, accompanied by children. She sometimes told her children about a superhero who borrowed the devil's hand to save people. The children thought it was lame, at least until they heard about the rumor that there was a man with the devil's hand in the past who save people from hellfire, before disappearing into the night. Layla and Michael, instructor and co-instructor for the marine special academy, often told the sniper legend, a friend of a friend. He was never better than Layla, but a war hero from the Clans war.


	11. Chapter 11: Just Another Beginning

**Here's a bonus chapter**

* * *

Somewhere in France.

A village, still green and fresh. There was a park in it and only few people walked around this morning.

There on a bench facing to a large pond, sat a blonde woman and a baby pusher crib in front of her. She was having a great time with her son in the crib. She was playing with him like a child. She was child at heart.

An old woman walking on a cane sat beside her.

"What a cute boy." She said.

"Thank you very much." Replied the Woman.

She pinched her son's cheeks,

"Say thanks to granma, say thanks to granma," she said with a deep, baby-teasing voice.

"How old is he?" asked the granma.

"He's three."

Then granma looked at the pond. She loved the view.

"You're new here, aren't you? I come every morning and I never see your face." asked her while staring at the pond.

"Just moved yesterday night." She replied.

"With your husband?"

"No. With my brother." She pointed at John B who were walking at them, waving his hands on them. She waved back.

"His father died. War hero. Not even a husband yet." The woman said calmly as nothing bitter crossed her mind.

"I'm so sorry, dear."

"It's alright." She smiled wide, "He's a jerk anyway. I still miss him somehow. Everynight. Everytime I see my son's face."

Granma touched the woman's son's chin. Seemed to regret something.

"I don't believe I spent my whole life on career. By the way what's your name, dear?"

"Kerrigan, Jennifer Kerrigan."


End file.
